Sparkling member
by darklight94
Summary: Everything in jump city calmed down, a new member joins the titans and chages the lifes of the Titans but most important the life of Raven I Know this is a bad summary This is my fist story, if there is a problem please let me know I'm new at this things RavenXOc
1. Prologue

Sparkling memeber

Prologue

It's been a long time since Jump city has suffered a big crime, the only problems that appears are minor problems, caused by the Hive o other petty criminals. Everything was great Slade hadn't come back, Trigon had been beaten, and the brotherhood of evil had been destroyed. The things in the T-Tower were very calmed, each titan were on their normal activities. Cyborg was tuning the t-car, Beast Boy in the kitchen making him a tofu hamburger, Starfire was looking for Robin who was absent all the morning, and Raven as usual she was meditating in the rooftop.

It was about 11 o clock of the morning and everything was very calmed in the T-Tower. The leader of the Titans enters in the computer room and call everyone to a meeting in the living room. Once that all the Titans reunites in the living room Robin decide to speak.

"I call everyone here because I recieved an important message from an old friend"Robin turns his attention to the big screen in front of them. The big screen shows a man in a Bat suit.

**"Greetings Titans I know that I dont need a formal presentation, I think that my former partner mention you who I am. The reason why I'm sending this message is because I found a boy who was on the control of Scarecrow, this boy has a lot of abilities that can be useful for your team, now the kid is free of all kind of mental issues caused by the drug of Scarecrow, all the information of the boy is in the disc that Robin recived in this morning, I will wait for your answer, Batman over" **the screen shows again the city and all the Titans were amazed about the message of Batman.

"Well lets see the information of the kid" Cyborg said

Robin plays the disc in the computer of the living room and again the screen turns black and shows the picture of a boy in boxers and in a white tshirt, with black hair, black eyes, very tall and very strong.

"Lets see, his name is Roy Merlick, he is from L.A but seems that he has latin family, the mexican and the british army tried to make experiments with their powers, he escape from both armies, and ended up in Gotham almost dying, then scarecrow captured him, and well lets say that scarecrow got a new puppet. Three months later Batman appears and saves Roy. It took a lot of weeks the recovery of Roy, the drug that make him take was very dangerous"the sound of the voice of Robin changes when he read the last part.

"What about his powers"Raven didn't take the view from the screen.

"The information from Batman says that he can control the lightning, he can fly, and also he is an empath, like you Raven"Cyborg said.

_Seems that the sexy guy is intresting...wait a second did I call him sexy...what is wrong with me? _Thought Raven, still looking the picture in the screen.

"So I think that we are going to admit him, if Bruce can trust in him, so we can too, what do you think"Robin turns his atention to his friends.

"I have no objection"says Cyborg

"Neither do I, we are going to have a new friend what a joy"says Starfire

"Me neither"says BB

Everyone looks to Raven who still was looking the picture "Me neither"was the last words from Raven, before she left the living room with a small blush in her cheeks.


	2. The introduction

**Knowing each other.**

It had been two days since Robin sent the positive answer to batman.

Batman told that Roy was going to arrive to the Tower in two days, which had already passed so fast, and every one was on the living room waiting for the arrival of Roy.

"Man, when he is going to show up, we are here since 9am and is saturday, you all know that I get up late in the weekends"complain Beast Boy staring at the elevator door"This is the fifth time that you complain about the time, just shut up, besides, Batman never told us about when he was going to appear"said Raven reading a big book.

Suddenly the sound of the bell of the elevator takes all the attention of the Titans making them stare at the hallway's doors. The little sound of the footsteps coming from the hallway produce in all the Titans a lot of curiosity and doubts. The footsteps stoped and the doors opened automaticaly showing a shy 6ft man with short black hair, wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt which shows his musclues, grabbing a brown backpack.

"I think that Batman already informed you that I was coming, my name is Roy Mer..."he couldn't finish his speech because Starfire tackled him with a big hug.

"Welcome to the T-Tower new member and new friend, I'm Starfire"Starfire keeps hugging him.

"N-Nice t-to me-et you but...I-I can't breath...and also you are ...b-breaking my ribs"said Roy.

"And I think that this is our way to say hello or maybe Star's way"said Robin trying to release Roy from the hug of Starfire.

"I think that I couldn' finish my introduction, as I said my name is Roy Merlick, and I'm from L.A, and I have special abilities like everyone in this room, well not all the people in here, its not my intention to offense you Robin, you are a great man and also a great fighter"said Roy trying to hide his nerves.

"Seems like Batman tolds you who I am"Robin stepped forward with his hand outstretched"I'm the leader of the Teen Titans nice to meet you Roy

Roy shook Robin's hand"Batman told me a lot of you, calmed down, he only told me about your training and that is all, your past is safe and more in Bruce's mind"

Roy steeped forward to Cyborg who was behind Robin"And you must be Cyborg"

"What gave it away, my muscles or my shining smile"Cyborg gave him a big smile, and then he starts to laugh as he shook's Roy's hand.

"Maybe all the Robotic parts from your face"Roy laugh a little.

"Hey darky one, I'm the greatest member of all the Titans, the great Beast Boy give me five"BB extended his hand.

"Darky one? please tell me that was your last bad joke of the day"Roy shook's Beast Boy's hand before he noticed the shock ring in his finger, he fell down nursing his hand, he stand up before Starfire launch a Star bolt "A bad joke again, now let me shake your hand, just for respect"black rays surrounded Roy's hand electrocuting Beast Boy.

"I forget that you have electric power"BB fell to the ground shaking his hand in pain, Raven let out a little chuckle.

"And you must be Raven"Roy gets closer to Raven, she had a little blush in her cheeks when she noticed his muscles on his broad chest then she dissmised the idea and look at his face.

"What gave it away"she said mocking Cyborg "_His muscles and his chest looks amazing, he is kind of hot...this again, what is happening to me" _Said Raven in his mind.

"Well I think those pretty blue eyes"Roy smiled and then stood in the middle of all the Titans. _Did he said that I have pretty eyes...seriously what is that feeling, what is grong with me_said Raven in her mind.

"Before we continue I have something to say, first of all, I admired this amazing team, and its fair to say that I'm kind of shy, I'm trying to chage that, and thanks to all of you for admit me in the team, and well, what else I'm missing...ah yes have 17 years, I'm an empath, I can fly but I realy prefer to walk, as you can se my kind of vengance with Beast Boy I have the ability to manipulate the electricity and that kind of stufs and again a prefer a combat without power, and this is kind of embarasing but its an honor to be here in the T-Tower"Roy ended with a big smile.

"There is only one thing that I can say...welcome to the team, we are going to give your comunitator later so please be patient"Robin said walking to the hallway " Let me show your new room"Robin stare at Roy then he starts walking, the rest of the Titans follows them walking through the hallway...except Raven who was stunned by the compliment of Roy _He said that my eyes are pretty, that is the first time that a boy said me that I'm beautifull...where are the guys _she snapped out of her thoughts and caught up with their friends._  
_

Once that all the Titans where together, and lucky for Raven that nobody noticed that she was missing, all stood up infront of one room very close to Raven's room. Everyone walk in to noticed that Roy had a sad look on his face.

"Hey body are you alright, looks like the joy that you have back in the living roon were taken by a ghost or something"Cyborg said getting close to Roy.

"I'm sorry but I have to decline this room, don't you see that this room is already taken the green boy is the one who can answer that simple cuestion, am I right Beast Boy, don't you dare to tell me that Terra is dead, I can feel her emotions in the room"said Roy looking at Beast Boy, everyone was in shocked by the answer of Roy.

"How do you know that this room is already taken...wait a minute how do you know her name and more important how do you know that she is alive"Beast Boy's voice turnes serious.

"First of all calmed down, remembre I'm an empath, I can feel the emotions, the girl leaves her emotions in this same room, she felt so gulty, depreesed and also she wants to be forgiven for all the pain that she gave to all of you...beliveme you don't wanna leave this room to a man who is new in your team, and also you barely know me, please I can help you to find her"Roy put his hand on the shoulder of BB, everyone was amazed by the powers of Roy _His powers are amazing he could be stronger than me_ Raven was lost in her thougts again.

"Please if there is another room I can take it"Roy turned his look to Robin.

"Well theres is only one space that we can gave you but I think that you are not going to like it"Said robin crossing his arms.

"Robin you can't gave him that small room, in fact its not a room ITS AN ATTIC I can't even feet through that"Cyborg said

"Is the only space left in the T-Tower and you know that Cyborg"Robin tryied to calmed down his friend.

"There is no problem I can sleep in an attic I dont have any problems"Roy smiles walking out the room of terra.

"You don't have to be gentle with us you are already in the team"Raven said crossing her arms with his normal serious tone

"Come on beliveme I'm fine with that"

Raven, Cyborg and Robin sighed at the same time, and then Robin guided Roy through all the hallways until they finally reach the storage room. Robin opened the door giving the way to some stairs leading to the attic. Roy climbed the stairs followed by the other Titans with the exception of Cyborg.

"You can' stay here its very dusty and the walls..."Raven was interrupted by Roy who put his hand in her shoulder.

"Raven enough, its perfect, I know that there is no bed, but I have a sleeping bag very comfy, and about the dust, I can handle with that, besides, there is a window that I'm going to open when I clean this place, trust me this is perfect"Roy smile still touching the shoulder of Raven.

"Are you sure, a sleeping bag is not very comfy"BB gets closer to Roy and grabs the backpack from Roy "Dude how many things do you have in this backpack"

"Well my sleeping back and my jacket, I told Batman that I don't want his money, thing that Bruce make me accept, he gave me money but I don't like to buy clothes, thing that I need, I'm going to deal with that later, know that I have my room in the tower, I guess that you want me to take some test, Bruce told me that you are kind of "special" with that stuff"Roy said leaving the backpack in one corner of the attic.

"Yes I want to test your powers and see if you can control them"

"There is no problem with that what I'm going to do"

"You are going to fight against us"Robin said crossing his arms crossed, while Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire looked at Roy who was smiling.

"WHAT DID HE SAY, REMEMBER I'M STILLDOWN HERE"scream Cyborg down the stairs.


	3. The fight

**Hi again this part its going to be intense and again please if there is something wrong let me know, your opinion its important**

* * *

**The fight**

Once that everyone was on the training room, the wonder man stood in the center of the room.

"As I told you you are going to have a fight against us, your first oponent is me, you are going to haven between the matches like five minutes to restore your energie"Said Robin standing in his fighting pose.

"No if I'm going to be part of the team I need to show you that I can control a full fight with out free tim, Cyborg, Star, Beast Boy, Raven, please feel free to attack at any time"Roy asume his fighting pose and close his eyes waiting for any attack.

Robin was the first one to attack, he started with some combination of kicks and hits, but for his surprise Roy dodges all the kicks from Robin, the both of them gave a big fight until Roy takes one chance to give Robin a kick on his gut, the sound of an elephant alert him and dodge the stampede of Beast Boy.

"Now I can see why you are named Beast Boy but you are not at my level" Roy said before black lighting starts coming out from his hands, the lighting started mixing until it became a sphere wich he starts throwing against Beast Boy, making him paralized. Beast Boy turns back to his normal form. "Who is next"

A beam cannon knock him sending against the wall "Star, Raven lets make a combined attack"Cyborg said before a dark lightning sphere hit him.

From the dust Roy appears cleanning the blood coming from his mouth. "This is getting intresting"

The match between Starfire and Raven turns intense, all kind of beams and lighting spheres were flyinng through all the training room

"Are you sure that you want to continue, this match has continued for too long, we already see that you have great abilities"Raven was panting like this Roy and Starfire a dark aura surround the body of Roy, his eyes turned complety black _Not this again...its the second time in the month...come on I can control it _said roy in his mind, the black aura banished and his eyes turned to his normal state.

Robin, cyborg and Beast Boy were unable to see the black aura, but Raven and Starfire were impressed about that scene.

"Well I think you are right and I feel kind of tired" Roy tried to hide his fear, succesfuly he made his target.

"Man we can use that electric powers against all the criminals its so effective, I cant feel my leg"BB said touching his leg.

"Also my batery is at 100% now I have a new way to recharge myself"Cyborg laugh and also all the Titans

"We make a great desition in letting you being part of the team"Robin put his hand in the shoulder of the new member of the team.

"So what is next"Roy said with a smile in his face

"Well we are going to relax until sounds the alarm and we have to go to save jump city"Robin said

"I' m agree, so I'm going to take air outside"

Everyone take his diferents paths, Cyborg went to play with Beast Boy some videogames, Robin went to his computer to write a document about the new member of the Titans, and Raven and Starfire were talking about that strange aura that appears around the body of Roy.

"So what do you think friend Raven I never saw something like that in my life"Starfire was on Raven's room sitting in the bedwith Raven next to her.

"I don't know maybe is something new in our lives, I never saw that, neither from my father or from azarath" said raven closing a big book."And the book from my mother doesnt shows anything like what we saw"_  
_

"Do you think is dangerous"Starfire started to worry about.

"He was able to control it so I dont think that is going to be a problem" Raven was trying to calm her down.

* * *

In the top of the T-Tower Roy was looking to the horizon.

"This is not supposed to happen, I thought that I have the complete control of it, if I don't do anyting right now things could be worst...perhaps he will be going through the same thing, I need help and I know who am I going to ask it"Roy at last decide to leave the rooftop.


	4. First night in the T-Tower

**The first night in the T-Tower.**

****The night has come to the Tower of the Titans and all the members of the team were sitting in the couch, waiting for the movie, that Beast Boy and Cyborg chose.

"And this is how you spend your weekend, watching a movie, don't you like to go outside and well enjoy the city"Roy said watching to all his friends.

"Well yes and no this could be a special night when we are in our free time Cyborg and Beast Boy always plays those wierd games, like the stinkball or they play in the videogames, Star, well you are going to see her all the time in the kitchen with silkie, Robin always spend his free time in the training room, and well you are going to watch me always reading or meditating in the rooftop, what do you usualy do in your free time"Raven supporting her head in her hand looking at Roy.

"What do I do in my free time, I have to be honest with all of you, I haven't had a free time in many years, I always been hiding and erase all the trace of my presence in the places that I have been, but I have a lot of things to like, for example I like the group of Linking Park, Skillet and many others, to summarize the music that I like is the alternative rock, so if that is something that disturbs you about my preferences I'm sorry"Roy said scratching his head.

"Don't worry friend Roy, friend Raven also likes that kind of music...Hey that's another thing that you have in common"said Starfire with joy in her voice.

"What do you mean that we have things in common?"said Roy looking at Starfire arching an eyebrow.

"Well firend Raven was used against her father manipula..."Star was unable to finished her speech because Raven cover the mouth of Star with his hand."What she was trying to say is that I spent a bad childhood, that's all"Raven gave him a little smile.

"Well I'm going to trust in you"_she is hidding something, but I'm not going to press her to tell me something that she don't want to tell, maybe she don't trust me at all, well I don't blame her_Roy stare at the eyes of Raven.

"D-Did t-the mo-movie i-is r-ready t-to play"said Raven with a nervous tone, Roy was able to feel the emotions of Raven, she was nervous and that makes roy to gave her a smile, then his attention went to the big tv _what did I do to make her nervous_ said Roy in his mind.

The movie was Rec everyone were in shocked about the terrifying movie, all the Titans, even Raven were shaking.

"A-And that's how a po-possesion goes to a zombie attack"Beast Boy voice was breaking of the terror that the movie caused.

"I think that we sholud go to rest"Cyborg do a fake yawn.

"I'm agree with that"Roy stood up and looks at the clock, then he turned his look to the couch noticed that he was alone in the living room _That's fast well I have other things to fear, I need to be strong if that happens again, I don' want to hurt anyone here._

* * *

Roy was near the door of the attic, he stoped his way to his new room, when he noticed that Raven was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"Raven I thought that you were already in your room what are you doing in the middle of the hallway, is there something wrong, if I said something that disturbed you I'm sorry"Roy said looking at her.

"Shut up, let me talk, could you please explain me why did a black aura came from your body when we were fighting, and don't try to hide the truth"Raven gets closer to Roy trying not to blush.

Roy sigh and decide to talk looking at Raven's eyes "In my childhood I fought against a demon with black wings, he has the same powers as I, he was like my dark side, when I kill him some way he cursed me with that aura and those dark powers, my lighting spheres were white, but that chaged when he cursed me, all type of secret services from all the word, knew that my power increased, that why I moved quickly from one place to other, then scarecrow caught me and well Bruce already inform you about that, the dark aura is like an increase of power but at one point I can't control it"Roy closed his eyes trying not to cry"If you want me out of the team I will understand"_If I tell her all my past she probably kill me, for now that information is enough toavoid problems _Roy said in his mind.

Raven take a moment to think.

"Now you are safe with the Titans, we are going to help you with that, I know that you suffered a lot in your past but you are not tell me all your life, for know you have to rest"Raven grabs softly the cheek of Roy making him to open his eyes.

"Did you read my mind?"

"You tell me that now you fool have a good night"said Raven leaving Roy in the middle of the hallway _His skin is so soft...and here we go again, I need to talk with Star about my thougth and the new information _Raven said that in her mind.

Roy reached his new room/attic and takes his sleeping bag _That girl is so gorgeous but she never going to see me like a boyfriend, Im just a weird guy for her and maybe for everyone. _Once he was inside his sleeping bag he was able to fall asleep.


	5. Heavy Rain

**Heavy Rain**

**A dark room with the walls covered with blood, a little kid was sitting on the ground with tears in his eyes, two dead bodies in front of him, a scary laugh sounded in the same room"You did well your work, now it's time for your medicine, my dear puppet"**

Roy wakes up with a tear in his left cheek "Not this again Ithought that those dreams were gone, Bruce Ithought that you already helped me with that"said Roy trying to get his normal state but he was unable to get it, his hands were shaking and the sweat running all over his body."And again my fear is dominating me, and my sweat is all over my shirt, I need to walk". Roy put his jeans on, grabs a small book with a pencil and left the room.

Walking through the hallways, he finaly reach the living room, he stood in fornt of the big window, he left the small book in the table in font of the couch.

"Please tell me that is not what I think it is, or please tell me that you stole that from a girl"Raven was looking at the book that was in the table,, Roy turned to see Raven in a blue dressing gown, she was about to take the book, but suddenly Roy appears in front of her taking the book of her hands.

"It's kind of private I thought that you already know that, in those pages there is the part of my life before I became the haunt dog of that psycho, and the part that I can't even imagine that I did in those days"

"You can trust in me"Raven said with her serious tone of voice.

"IF you read those pages the image of me it's going to change, belive me, it's hard to belive that I was the boy in those pages"Roy's hands were still shaking, Raven was able to saw that reaction.

"Tell me something, what are afraid of"

"¡I'm afraid of becoming what those pages said about me, you will never understand, the demon is my dark side, when I fought against him, he told me that he was waiting the right time to use my body to control against my will, so when I beat him all his powers passed to me, now I don't know if I'm going to be able to control them again, in the past those powers seduct me and...I become a danger for all the people who I trust"the tears were falling down his cheeks.

Raven was in shocked, then Roy decide to gave her the book.

"Read it if you want but I tell you again you are not going to like those pages"Roy leaves the living room, leaving Raven impressed.

* * *

Once that Raven was alone in the living room she starts reading the book. After a long time of reading she could noticed that all the words and tears that Roy expresed were right, she closed the book and take a deep breath, the words that could only remember where: murder, freak, demon, lonlines. But she knew that it was a lie, maybe he has changed, maybe the other person who has the same abilities than Roy put those thought in his mind, his friend betrayed him sending that demon to attack him. She decide to go where the man with a bad past resides _This can´t be truth I need to help him but I don't know how, but he need to understand that he is not alone, he can count with us._

__She finaly reach the attic, once she was inside the room she could noticed a very afraid Roy sitting in the dark corner.

"You came here to take me out of the team, I will understand that"Roy cleans his eyes leaving no sight of tears.

"First of all you don't have to fight on your own against the power inside you, you are not going to leave the team"

Roy surprised by the answer of Raven he gave her a small smile.

"You know, for being a girl that doesn't expresed her feelings you are very cute, I'm sorry if I yell you in the living room, I don't wanna hurt you that's all"Roy said with a little blush

Raven makes a great effort trying to not blush again _Not this again..._

"Try to sleep...a yes and another thing, I know that you had a bad nightmare, I was trying to help you, there was no reason to scream, but also you don't know me at all, and I do understand you...inform you before judge some one"was the last words before leaving the room.

_I'm sorry Raven..._were the thoughts of Roy before he get inside the sleeping back.

* * *

In the morning the rain was the one who make the day akward in that moment. Everyone was sitting in the table waiting for the breakfast that Cyborg was making.

"Well now for today we have a special mision, and our newest member is our main key to solve this mission"Robin said looking at Roy.

"Sorry did you say what...I'm joking...but I think what is the mision and I've been trying to find her with my mind, and let me tell you that its imposible to find her, I got an idea, I'm going to need and object that she used"Roy said looking at everyone.

"I have his glasses, I don't know if this would work"said BB with a sad tone.

"Green boy don't be sad I'm going to find her and bring her to home"Roy said givin to Beast Boy a smile to comfort him.

"But how you are going to find her"Starfire said.

"Her emotions are in all his objects, what I'm going to need is the help of someone of the team to find her because I don't know how does she looks"Roy said finishing his breakfast like the others.

"Well Beast Boy and Cyborg you are one team, Star you are going with me and Raven you are going with Roy"Robin said taking all the dishes and living them in the sink.

Everyone nods and Roy stood up and walks to the door. When he was in his room, he takes his black jacket with a hoodie.

All the Titans were waiting in the T-car excepting Raven, when Roy came down with his hoddie on everyone got the impresion that Raven was about to explode .

"Before you said something, I'm not trying to have fun with your costume, this is how I go to a mision or trying to scape so please don't be mad"

"I'm not angry"said Raven

"So where we are going to start the search of Terra"said Robin getting inside the T-car

"We are going to a mall maybe we can find something around there"Roy look through the window, and Cyborg gave him the glasses from Terra.

"These are the glasses of Terra so please find her, and be careful"Cyborg said.

"Don't worry, so Raven get inside the car, I'm going to fly, to have a nice view of the area and then well I will go walking"said Roy looking to Raven.

"If you are going through the sky so do I"said Raven crossing her arms.

"And when did the both of you became a couple"said Beast Boy laughing.

Everyone laugh except the two guy who had the hoddie on, Raven and Roy blushed a bit.

"Well lets go we have to find her...Titans go"said Robin.

* * *

Raven and Roy were levitating above the mall trying to find any sight of Terra.

"Nothing yet Roy"Raven pay his attention to Roy who was with the eyes closed trying to concetrate.

"We are in the right place I know that she is near here...lets go to the ground maybe we have a shot to find her, there is no one walking because of the rain"Roy said holding the glasses in his right hand.

Raven nods descending at the same time as Roy, once that they were on the ground they started to look around all the place. They spent like an hour trying to find her. Suddenly Roy had a strange feeling and he started to run followed by Raven.

"What is wrong"Raven said

"I think I found her"he stoped in an alley. Raven stood next to Roy. She stare to a fainted blond girl in the middle of the alley, Raven ran to grab her old friend, suddenly she grabs her comunicator and throws it to Roy.

"Call the others, tell them that we found her"said Raven trying to wake Terra.

"Beast Boy we found her, its in the alley at the south point of the mall"said Roy through the comunicator, then he turned his attention to the rooftop.

"Man you are awesome than..."Beast Boy was unable to end his speech.

"You can thank me later...there is something that I need to cheek, come quickly"said Roy giving back the comunicator to Raven "I'll be back, take care of her and be quiet"

Roy goes faster to the rooftop and founds a boy in a hoddie.

"Its being a long time Sean, what, like seven years"said Roy preparing a black lighting sphere.

"I don't came for a fight, I just came here to see my old friend, and that girl was the perfect way to take your attention, but as I told you I don't want to fight well not today, soon I'm going to take all what you loved, including the girl with those 'pretty eyes'"said Sean chuckling.

"If you put a finger on her I will destroyed you, you are not going to hurt my friends"said Roy throwing a lightning like a beam, the one that Sean easily dodges.

"I'm impressed, you can't hold the power of the demon"Sean said dissapearing in the air.

The sound of the T-car tooks the attention of Roy and he decide to reunite with all of his friends.

Once that Terra was on the car Raven decide to take a time to chat with Roy letting the others leave.

"Tell me what was that, why did you went to the rooftop"said Raven

"Nothing, lets go to te tower, we are going to have a cold"

"You are lying"

"I'll tell you later, now lets go to the tower please"said Roy lifting in the air.


	6. Past and Present

**Here I am with a new chapter please if there is something that bothers you let me know your opinion its very important.**

* * *

**The past and present.**

Now all the Titans, including Terra, were all together in the medical room, waiting for any reaction of the former Titan which was laying in a bed.

_"Maybe he did something to her, maybe I can do something to help her"_ thought Roy, who was leaning in the wall outside waiting for anything.

Raven, Cyborg and Starfire werein the same place with Roy waiting for an answer, any reaction that Terra could make. Suddenly the doors opened giving the pass to the wonder man.

"Robin what is wrong with Terra"Starfire aproaches to Robin which he let it out a sigh.

"I don't know, Beast Boy is crying, and then a strange tattoo appears in the back of Terra, she is alive but..."Robin was unable to end his sentence because of Roy.

"Did you said that a strange tattoo appears in her back"Roy was nervous, his hands were shacking. He takes the iniciative to get inside the medical room and grabs Terra to observe her back"Just what I thought..."

"Hey what are you doing you perv"said Beast Boy with anger in his tone of voice.

"I'm going to save her Beast Boy calm down I'm going to need your help"said Roy looking to Beast Boy"Hold her as hard as you can...Cyborg help him"said Roy closing his eyes. Cyborg and Beast Boy holds Terra and they wait for any answer of Roy.

"What are you going to do"Robin said approaching to Roy who was standing in front of Terra.

That strange tattoo is a spell that consumes the energy, I used to know tha man who put that spell in her back...so please I need to concentrate"said Roy _This is going to hurt._

Roy puts his hands together and black lighting starts to surround them, then he put his right hand in the back of Terra. The black lighting dissapeared in the body of Terra, suddenly a big scream came from Terra.

"Stop it you are killing her"said Starfire.

Terra keeps screaming until an orange color came from her back _Now this is the hard thing._ The orange color disappeared, and Roy put his hand away from Terra's back. Terra stops screaming.

"Be-Beast Boy?"Terra said barely looking to Beast Boy.

"Roy thank you...you are...Roy?"Beast Boy was in shock.

Roy was on his knees, had smoke coming out of his hand and his chest.

"Kid are you alright"Cyborg aproaches to Roy.

"Cyborg don't...please move"Roy stood up and starts walking out of the room.

"Friend Roy what do you need"said Starfire.

"I need t-to ge-get out of he-here, I need t-to go outside of the Tower"said Roy falling on his knees.

"Hang on"Raven said grabbing Roy's left arm. Then they disappeared in a big black raven bird.

They apeared outside of the T Tower.

"Roy what is wrong"Raven looked that Roy extended his arm in the direction to the ocean. The orange color emerged from his hand in a beam that explodes in the middle of the ocean.

"When the spell is combined with my power becomes unstable what I do was translate the spell to a new receptor in this case me"Roy sit in a rock panting.

"But you could blow up"

"Yes that's why I need to go outside the Tower, now the spell took all my powers in that beam, I need to restore my powers"

"And Terra?"

"Now she should probably be better now"

"Let me help you"said Raven trying to pick him up.

"Stop Raven"Roy stood up with the help of Raven.

They disappeared again in a black raven bird and appeared in the medical room. Everyone looked at them. Beast Boy tackled Roy with a hug.

"Man you are awesome, thank you"Beast Boy was crying against Roy's chest.

"Beast Boy?"said Roy

"In some other words that means that Terra is alright, week but alive"Robin tryed to take BB of Roy.

"She's not the only one who is week right now...Robin, Raven, Cyborg can talk to you in private"Roy said clutching his ribs.

Once that the memebers of the Titans named by Roy were in the living room Roy takes the decition to talk.

"First of all I have to tell you that, the tattoo in the back of Terra was a spell from a boy that I used to know, we trained our powers together and then I realised that we had diferents thoughts of the life, and in some words we take diferent paths, and he make that spell"Roy said looking to the ground.

"The powers of that guy that you used to know are not compatible with yours, that's why you need to expeled that orange spell"Raven said crossing her arms

"Exactly...now he is in the city and maybe he is more stronger than before"Roy said still looking to the ground.

"Dont feel upset Roy, look the positive side, you are not alone, you saved the life of Terra, that makes you a great hero"Cyborg said giving to Roy a big slap in his back.

"Dude dont you see that I'm week, but thanks"said Roy looking to Robin"I dont want to be a problem for the team"

"You are not a problem, the past is the past whe need to look forward"Robin said giving him a comunicator"Welcome to the Titans"

"Thank you guys"Roy said looking to his new comunicator.

"Now I think that I need to rest"Roy said trying to walk to his room.

Raven sighed and again grabs Roy's arm and a big black raven bird comes from the ground just to cover them and then disappered with them. they finaly appeared in Roy's room.

"How many times I'm going to take you to another place"said Raven looking at Roy.

"Well that depends in how many time I want to spent with you"Roy said grabbing his back pack and taking out his sleeping back.

"What...did you said?"Raven blushed, but the hood was able to cover her blush.

"I'm sorry it just came out of my mind...I'm sorry Raven"Roy said with a big blush in his cheeks.

"Ha-Have a nice night Roy"Raven leave the room disappearing in a black bird.


	7. Consequences

**Well here I am with another chapter, hope you like the story so far, and please let me know if there is something wrong, your opinion is very important, so please leave reviews.**

* * *

**Consequences.**

Roy woke up sweating and panting, it was 3 am and everything in the T-Tower was very quiet, the only light that appears in the room of Roy was the moon light, another nightmare from the past of Roy wake him up, he was shaking, the terror again dominate him and was unable to fall asleep again. He decide to get out of his sleeping bag and left his room to take a walk to calm down.

Now he was in the living room, he was watching the horizon, his powers had not returned to his full percent, the fact that his old friend arrived again to tortured him and his firend makes him felt so weel, he knows that he made a mistake in the past, he knows that the reason why his internal demon was in his life its because of him, Sean was the reason why the amry chase him, now Terra was a victim of the mistake of Roy...Roy was unable to kill his old friend in the past.

All those thoughts were interrupted thanks to the automathic doors that opened giving the pass to the girl who only knows his past, because he gave her his personal book, she was wearing a blue gown.

"You have another nightmare don't you"Raven approaches to him.

"Is there another reason why I'm here standing at 3 am looking to the horizon how do you know that I was awake"Roy said in a serious tone and turned around to see Raven who was standing infront of him.

"Remember I am an empath to, I felt your fear, sadness, angry...and well all the emotions that are running in your head"

"Please tell me that you didn't read my mind"Roy was looking to the ground.

"No, I didn't read your mind, I know that you spent some hard moments in your life, but I know that is personal so that is one of the things why I came here"

"What do you mean"

Raven gaves Roy his dairy, he was in shock, he thought that she was going to gave the dairy to Robin or something else.

"I only read the parts that shows how do you get your powers, and maybe another pages, but not all of them, you can trust in me"Raven said looking at his eyes _Ican't belive that those beautifull brown eyes spent through all that pain...not this again what is wrong with me _Raven siad in her mind.

"I trust in you, I cant belive that someone else could understand my pain and well I cant belive that you accept me as a friend and a member of the team..thank you Raven"Roy said letting out a small tear.

"I'm happy to hear that you trust in me you have already done a lot for the team, you save Terra, and that is another thing that I want to talk with you"Raven said looking at his eyes _I hope that some day you could see me more as friend _Raven said in her mind

"Looks like we are going to have a big talk so please lets have a sit in the couch remember I fell kind of week right now"Roy said scratching his head.

Raven nods and walked to the couch. Roy followed her and sits on the couch, same thing that Raven do. Raven was about to start talking but she was interrupted.

"You maybe want to talk about the guy that you read in the pages...yes I had a friend that betrayed me, he is the same guy that hurts Terra in the mall, he has the same powers as me, also he has the my same skills for a melee fight, but he has a dark skill, he was the one who puts the demon inside me, I can control the power of the demon, I have already talk to the demon, we could say that now he wants to coperate in some words, I don't think that he is going to cause a problem in the future...well that is my thought"Roy said in a serious tone.

"Now you read my mind don't you"Raven laughed.

"No but I imagine that those were your questions...by the way that you look cute when you laughed"Roy gave her a smile.

The words of Roy impacted her making her to blushed.

"And also when you blushed, it shows your truth emotions"Roy said.

"Th-Thanks...now you are trying to change the subject"Raven said _Well done Raven now try to resist to his beautiful face...and body...Raven calm down _Raven said in her mind.

"Well yes and no, I only say the truth...but if you don't want me to continue I'll continue with the serious topic or any topic that you want to talk about it and also I want you to tell everyting to Robin"

"The army...and how did you get inside gotham"

"The army when they knew about my powers and the demon, thanks to Sean, they caught me and they experimented with me, I was able to scape from them but I was almost death, when I get in gotham I was the puppet of Crane, he drugged me and well that story you already knew it so there is no case to keep telling that"Roy was shacking again and Raven saw that.

"Scarecrow is not here, he can't control you anymore so please calmed down you girly"Raven took Roy's hand.

"Girly? why the hell did you call me girly"Roy said.

"Well its because you have a dairy and I think is girly"Raven said still holding his hand.

"Its no girly"

"It is and I can prove it only if I read those pages that I missed"Raven said trying to take the dairy, thing that Roy stopped.

Roy stood up and tries to keep Raven away from his dairy. Raven almost get the dairy but she started to laughed because Roy was tickling her in her ribs.

"Please s-stop"Raven said laughing.

Roy continued tickling Raven, but she decide to do the same thing to him. They laughed a lot but suddenly Roy tripped pulling Raven leaving her above him. She was deeply red like him. Raven didn't know what to do, she was a few centimeters to kiss his lips. _Oh god what am I doing...his sent is delicious I...I'm going to kiss him _Raven said in her mind. She was about to kiss him but suddenly the door opened giving the pass to a sleepy Starfire.

"Sorry I need a glass of wa...What are you doing"Starfire said looking at Raven who stood up quickly.

"Nothing Starfire just we were talking"Raven said blushing.

"So why you were in the ground and you above friend Roy...oh dont tell me...okay I leave you alone"Starfire said leaving the room faster.

Roy stood up quickly and looks how Raven chased Starfire _That is fast _said Roy in his mind.

Raven finaly gets the door of Starfire, she knocked her door and Star fire opened.

"Its not what it looks like Starfire, we were just talking"Raven said looking at Starfire who was smiling.

"Oh joy now we can talk about girl things and I'm going to help you with your dates"Starfire huged her.

"Star please stop"Raven said.

"Why don't you like friend Roy"said Starfire breaking the hug.

Raven took a moment to think "Y-Yes but I don't know if he wants me as a girlfriend...please Star lets talk about this another moment"


	8. Real friends

**Here I am with a new chapter hope you like it**

* * *

**Real friends.**

It was 7 am and all the Titans began to gather at the kitchen table to eat their breakfast. There was only two members missing, Raven as usual, she was on the top top of the tower meditating, but the newest memeber of the Titans just was waking from his sleeping bag with a big pain in his back.

"Dear God, all these years sleeping in that thing and right now I'm having troublems with my back, I think that I'm going to need to spent then money that Batman gave me, some clothes and a hammock, for now but maybe another thing"Roy was stretching and suddenly a crack sounded in his back "Now I'm great"

After 15 minutes Roy came down to breakfast _By the way what happen few hours ago, I have to admit that Raven is so beautiful, what am I saying, she will never going to see me as an atractive man...but_ Roy couldn't finished his thought because once he walked inside the kitchen he was tackled to the ground with a killer hug by Starfire.

"Friend Roy thank you thank you thank you, you save Terra she is back and now she will never leave the team"Starfire said still hugging him.

"S-Star pl-please my back i-is ki-killing me...gu-guys I'm begging y-you he-help m-me"Roy said with a few tears in his eyes.

"Easy Star"Cyborg laughed as he lifted up Starfire by the back of her purple top. Roy got up with the helping hand of Robin.

"Did you spent a bad night"Robin asked with a small smile in his face.

"Yes did Raven already told you what happen"

"Yes you don't have to worry about, we are your friends now, Sean cut the bond that he has with you many years ago, here you are with your new family, and now you have to meet the girl that you saved last night"Robin said guiding Roy to the table.

Terra who was sitting beside Beast Boy, stood up and gets closer to Roy.

"Its nice to meet..."Roy couldn't finished his sentence, Terra gave him a softly hug, she was crying against his chest.

"Thank you...I don't know how to pay this"Terra said.

Roy looked the table were Beast Boy was with his jaw opened "Terra I just know you for a few hours and I just know how you are going to pay me"Roy said.

Terra looked at his eyes "How..."

"Look at the green kid with his jaw opened and gave him the love that you have in your heart, I don't need to read your mind to know that you are also madly in love of him"Roy said with a big smile in his face.

Terra huged him again with all his strenght"Thank you"

"My back...please some one help me...again"Roy said with a smile on his face. Everyone laughed and Terra let him go.

Raven finaly came down and once she was in the kitchen she looked that everyone were having fun. She sat beside Cyborg and like the others, begins to enjoy her breakfast.

"Guys do we have any plans right now"Roy said finishing his breakfast.

"Well in fact we don't have any plans in the morning when is saturday and sunday, the only one who spent his morning training is Robin"Cyborg said looking at Robin who was looking at Cyborg with a killer look.

"So can I go to the mall to buy somethings that I need"

"Let me guess, you are going to something for your back, and you are going to buy some new clothes"Cyborg said looking at the clothes of Roy, he was wearing the same clothes when he was looking for Terra.

"When did you become an empath"Roy laugh like the others.

"Man you are using the same clothes from yesterday"Beast Boy said.

"I know so that is why I want to go to the mall to buy some things"Roy stood up and takes his plate to the dishwasher.

"And what about your hero clothes"Robin asked.

"Hero clothes?"Roy asked again.

"Yes I mean you are not going to fight in civilian clothes"

"Fine I'm going to buy some clothes to make a costume and also a hammock"

* * *

"Now its official, I'm tired and all the things that I need I already have it now"Roy sighed sitting down on a bench letting the bags of clothes fall to the floor. Roy had only wanted some clothes to make his uniform and to spend ocasional days with his civilian clothes, and he also wanted the hammock, but Robin and Starfire dragged him all across the mall suggestion clothes that really didn't suit him, Cyborg, Terra and Beast Boy were begging to him to borrow some money for videogames, but there was only one in the team who was there to cheer him up.

"Seems that someone needs a time off"Raven said passing Roy a can of coke sitting next to him

"What was your first clue, when Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra were asking me to borrow some money or maybe when Starfire stopped using me as a mannequin, and thinking that this is my time off is kind of funny"Roy said taking a sip of his coke.

"Do you have all the things that you came for"Raven take a look to all the bags in the floor.

"Nop I need to go to a music shop, I want to buy a mp3 player and two cds"Roy said closing his eyes and smiling.

"Can I ask you which cd's are you going to buy"

"The las album of Three Days Grace I heard that Adam Gontier just leave the band so I want to hear the last album that he made, and the other one is the new album from Skillet, those bands were and still my favorites one"Roy said taking his bags from the floor "Come with me Raven"

Raven nods and stood up with him. They walked inside the store and they started to search for the cd's, Raven was looking to Roy with a smile on her cheeks _Icant belive that he has the same musical tastes like me...I was so close to kiss him...wait not this again bad Raven _Raven thought when she noticed that Roy was grabbing the two cd's that he wanted and also the mp3 player. Once that he payed the cd's and the mp3 player, they reunited with all the Titans, they were talking about the nearest holidays. Before Raven and Roy reuinited with all his friends, Roy took the left arm of Raven.

"Raven I have to say something to you"Roy was looking at her eyes.

_Oh God what is he doing _Raven thought looking at his eyes.

"Thank you, you help me a lot in this morning"Roy said with a little blush in his cheeks.

"Yo-You don't ha-have to s-say thanks"Raven smiled with a big blush in her cheeks.

Roy gave her a kiss in her right cheek, she stood paralized after the kiss, Roy walked over to his friends leaving a frozen Raven in the middle of the mall _He kissed me his lips are so soft _Raven thoughts were interrupted thanks to the scream of Starfire.

"Raven are you coming or not"Starfire scream taking Raven out of her thoughts.

"So you buy two cd's and you didn't borrow us money for the videogame, dude you are going to play it too is Halo 4"Beast Boy complained to Roy.

"Give me a kind of break...ok I will give some money but I'm not going to pay it all you all have to coperate"Roy said borrowing a few dollars"We are going to wait you in the T-Car so please hurry up"

Beast Boy and Terra ran through all the corridors of the mall.

"Its hard to belive that you gave him some money"Robin said walking next to Roy.

"Its hard to belive that you don't want to keep Beast Boy calmed"Roy said laughing.

"Im agree with that, so tell me how was your time with Batman"Robin said

Roy took a moment to think in his answer "Robin if you want to know my past with Scarecrow...it was...it was..."Roy was in shock when he remember his past.

"Its not that, I just want to know about your time with Batman, I know that you spent a bad past, we all have our darkest past"

"Well he is a tough guy, and he respect you, I know about your time with him , and trust me I only know your adventures with him I don't know about your past"

"Thank you"

"You don't have to say thanks man"

Everyone, including Terra and Beast Boy were now in the T-Car, Roy put his bags in the trunk.

"Robin looking the fact that we don't have enough space in the car I will get home flying, I will see you there"Roy said starting to fly.

"Roy wait I'm coming with you"Raven said lifting in the air. Roy turned around to see Raven who was next to him.

Cyborg grinned looking at the two darkest heroes "Man Roy you ain't here one month and you've got Raven following you everywere"

Raven view snapped to Cyborg with her eyes turned red"You are walking in thin ice Cyborg"

Cyborg laughed"I'm just jocking, see you in the T-Tower"


	9. Thoughts

**Sorry for the long wait but here I am with another new chapter.**

* * *

**Thoughts.**

****"So finally you have all the things that you left in your past"Raven said looking at him while they were flying to the T-Tower.

"Well there is a lot of things that I do when I tryed to scape from the army so one of them is the music, and now I have my favorite cd's so for now I'm happy"Roy said looking at her.

"Can I ask you what else did you do before Crane caught you"

"Well I thought that you already read my dairy"

"I only read the parts of Sean and the part of the demon inside you and when Batman help you"

"In that case ask whatever you want"Roy looked at her smiling.

"Did you spent time with others...I mean if you spent time with friends or someone else"

"Remember I was a freak for my friends, my friend that used to be my brother betrayed me, so the answer for that question is no, I didn´t spent time with friends, my family well they died in a car accident long time ago"Roy said in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry now they are in a better place"

There was an awkward silence, they were about to get to the T-Tower. _This is now more awkward if I talk about what happen this morning...but I have to admit that I want to kiss those lips.._Raven thought looking at him, admiring his muscles through his shirt. Roy noticed that Raven was looking at him, he blushed a little and the both of them avoid any eye contact.

Raven decide to break the silence"S-So tell me do you have your hero name"

"Hero name?"

"Yes I mean my real name is Rachel Roth"

"What about Roy, my complete name is Roy Merlick"

"I think that there is no problem"Raven smilied with a little blush in her cheek _A cute name..._

They descended in the T-Tower. Robin and the rest of the Titans were now inside the Tower. Roy and Raven climbed down the laders and finaly get inside the living room. Cyborg was playing with Terra and Beast Boy the new game that they bought with the help of Roy, Starfire was preparing an alien food with loads of mustard, Robin was sitting in the couch watching how the others were playing. Roy join them sitting next to Cyborg and Raven went where Starfire was.

"Star can I talk with you this night"Raven said in a low tone.

"Sure friend Raven but why not now"

"It's because is something in private and maybe we are going to need the help of Terra"

"¡Yay we are going to have the girl talk, so you and friend Roy..."Starfire was interrupted thanks to Raven, she put her hand in the mouth of Starfire.

"Could you please shut up there is nothing between him and me"Raven said in a low tone, with her hand in the mouth of Starfire.

"Em is there any problem I think that I heard my name"Roy said looking to the girls.

"Everything its ok"Raven said as she shook his head.

"Guys I'm going to take a shower and also I'm going to prepare my clothes"Roy said standing and walking to the door.

"I almost forget it, Roy I took the chance to take your clothes and the other things to your room"Terra said pausing the game.

"That is not fair"BB complained"I was about to kill Cyborg.

"Terra why did you do that"Roy said scratching his head.

"You saved me, that is the reason why I do that you fool, everyone in the team is happy for that, that's one of the things that we were talking in the car, you look serious and cold...like Raven, but like her you are a nice guy"Terra said smiling, everyone were smiling.

"Serious and cold?"Roy chuckle a little"You are not the first one to tell me that...but thank you"

"Thanks to you again, you still don't get it right"Terra said laughing.

"I need to take a shower I'll be back"Roy said walking out the living room.

"So I'm serious and cold?"Raven said appearing in front of Terra.

"It's an accomplishment..learn to recognize it"Terra stood up and hug Raven"Thanks to you to"

"Group hug"BB said hugging Terra and Raven followed by Cyborg and Starfire.

* * *

It only took 20 minutes to Roy to end his bath, he was now in his room wearing his boxers, he took a look to the clothes tended in his new hammock.

"Ok now I think that I have my perfect costume"Roy said wearing a black T-shirt, black combat globes, black jeans and black combat boots."This is the perfect way to hide in the dark, now I can understand why Batman always wears the batsuit"

"You are not going to change but that color suits you"the demon inside him spoke in the mind of Roy.

"Thanks...and you are going to show me your real form...I have enough of all the fake forms that you use, you use the dragon forms the fictional animals that I loved when I was young, so I know that you are not a dragon"

"Now you can understand that...look in the mirror"

Roy approaches and looks in the mirror, he only saw a dark background and a man with black long hair, shirtless with blue jeans, bloody red eyes.

"Now you can see the demon that is inside you"

"Your name...tell me your name"

"I am a fallen angel...my name is Evigor"

"Why did you attacked me long time ago"Roy was in a serious tone.

Evigor chuckle a little"I attacked you because you were the perfect candidate to control my powers, in the past before I know you I wanted to control the wolrd but that was something so far away for me, I hate all the human race because they want to control my power, so I needed someone to use to hide me in this case you"

"So do you still want to control the world for revenge"

"Uhhh no not really"

Roy stood in shock"So what are your plans"

"Look Roy there is a lot of guy who want this powers of me, now you can have it but you need to be carefull, they are going to try to take me out of you, thanks to the bat guy Crane and the Joker were unable to do it so now you have to be more stronger"

"Evigor you didn't answer my question, but thanks for the warning"

"Soon I'm going to answer your question"

Roy sighed and when he looked again in the mirror the image of Evigor was gone, he was looking now his reflect. He decide to go to the living room, once he was inside the living room he went to the fridge and took a bottle of water, he turned his attention to Starfire, Raven and Terra who were talking in the other side of the room, he could see that the three girls were laughing, but all his attention went to the hoodless Raven, _She is so beautiful those eyes and her smile...she probably now is daiting with someone else _Roy tell himself in his mind. Raven could noticed that she was beeing observed by someone in the room, she knows that it was Roy the one who was watching her, she blushed a little and avoid the eye contact same thing that Roy do.


	10. Helpful friend

**Helpful friend**

It was now October first and things were changing in the T-Tower just because Cyborg and Robin decide to make guest rooms with the help of Roy and Beast Boy, now everything was like the old days, there was a few robery banks from rookies something easy for the Titans. Starfire as usual ask Robin to make a sleepover with the other Titans, also she asked if Jinx and Kid Flash could come to the Tower.

"Oh come on Robin long time is being since we saw our friends"Starfire beg to Robin for the twenty time in the day.

"Alright Star call them if they want to come to the Tower"Robin said sitting in the couch next to a sleepy Roy with his diary placed in his face.

"Oh Robin thank you"Star said leaving the room with a great speed.

Robin sighed as he looked to the man sleeping at his right.

"He spent a bad night"Raven said sitting next to Roy holding a big book

"Let me guess a nightmare from Scarecrow"

"Yes, I thought that Batman already help him"Raven said reading his book.

"Yes but the effect of the drugs of Scarecrow is hard to get free from the alusinations"

"You know I can help him reading his mind and erase those memories"Raven said looking to Roy.

Robin was in silent "We need to ask him, remember that the mind is personal"

"I'am agree with that"Raven said with a serior expresion in his face hidding his true emotions _I just want to help him..._ Raven thought.

Roy started to wake up, he put his diary away and look around all the living room.

"What did I miss, I think I heard Starfire begging for something"Roy said looking to Raven and Robin.

"She was begging for a sleepover, now I can imagine the expresion in the face of Terra, and the others"Robin said turning on the tv.

"Sleepover? so finaly I'm going to meet the other Titans"Roy said.

"That depends, if they're coming or not"Raven said reading his book.

"Well we need to wait, and by the way where is Terra, Beast Boy and Cyborg"Roy said looking around again.

"Cyborg is in your room leaving you a surprise, you know like everyone for bringing Terra back to home"Robin said looking to Roy who was with his hand in his face.

"Guys you need to leave that, you don't need to thank me or give me things, Terra wanted to return with you, her family, he found some troublems and we found her and saved her"

"You save Terra, you found Terra, you almost die, you are her savior, and most important you are now part of the family"Raven said with his dedpan voice.

Roy and Robin stood in silence the tone of Raven was very serios "Remember me no to pissed you when you wake from the wrong side of the bed, I don't want to see that pretty face of yours turned into a devil's face"Roy said with a smile in his face.

"You don't want to know when I'm in a bad day"Raven said still reading his book _I like when he say that I'm pretty... _

"So where is the green boy and his girlfriend"Roy said looking to the tv

"They actually are on a date"Robin said leaving the remote in the table infront of them.

"That is great, so tell me when are you going to tell your feelings to the girl who begg you for the sleepover"Roy said crossing his arms.

Robin grabbed the remote and turned off the tv, then he walked out the living room.

"Wow I did'nt belive in Batman when he told me that Robin is very closed when the topic is the feelings and that stuff"

Suddenly a great cry came from the hallways. Starfire was crying she closed his door leaving Raven and Roy with a lot of questions in their minds.

"I have a bad feeling about this"Roy said looking to the doors of the living room.

"What was your first clue"Raven leave his book in the couch and walked out the living room.

Raven walked through all the hallways wondering what had just happen, she knew that Starfire is sensible with their emotions, but also she is a strong girl when she is in a fight but in his normals days she is a nice and fragile girl. Raven finaly was in the door of Starfire it was locked.

Raven knocked the door several times, and Starfire opened the door, Raven looked at the alien girl, who had some tears in her eyes "Can I come in Star?"

Starfire only nod letting Raven to pass to the room, they sit in the bed, there was an uncomfortable silence "So are you going to tell me what is wrong"

Starfire began to cry again but this time she was hugging Raven "Oh friend Raven when does this Robin are going to see that I love him"

"Star...maybe he need a time alone to see that he needs you"Raven said patting the back of Starfire _Well done Roy I'm going to hurt you, you broke the heart of Star and also the mine , why don't you see that I love you you idiot _Raven thought still caressing the back of Star.

"I can't wait"Star stopped crying but his voice was in pain.

"Look we can talk about this right now or maybe we can wait to the others girls who are going to come tonight"Raven said in a comfort tone.

"Yay we can have a girls talk"the voice of Starfire was now a happy tone, he was very happy with the idea of seeing all his friends.

_Wow that was fast, what have I done, now I have to handle with all the girls _Raven thought, she always hate being with the other Titans, because when she is with the other girls they always talked about guys and clothes, the topics that Raven never liked, and now that she feels ssomething for Roy and Starfire knows that its going to be a rough day for Raven now.

* * *

Back to the living room Roy was watching the tv wondering about the state of Starfire, suddenly the doors opened giving the pass to the man with all the high technology in all his body.

"Please tell me what did you leave in my room"Roy said turning in his sit to look at Cyborg.

"Oh dude you don't like to be loved right"Cyborg said chuckling a little.

"You didn't answered my cuestion"

"In that case you have to find out"Cyborg sit next to Roy and joined him watching a football game "By the way, did something happened here, I heard Starfire crying"

"Well we need to wait to Raven, she went to Star's room, I think it was my fault"

"What did you do to her"

"To Star nothing but I talk to Robin, trying to make him returned to the normal life, by telling Star his emotions for her"Roy said watching the tv.

"Oh God you have to be kidding me"Cyborg said turning the tv off.

"Hey I was watching that"

"I know that Star and Robin loved to each other but Robin is a jackass when the topic is the love"Cyborg said.

"Don't you think that I know that, I don't have to be an empath with Star she is madly in love of the wonder boy, and well the wonder boy needs to see that he is not alone anymore"Roy said turning on the tv.

"Yes but the time is going to decide that"

Roy sighed "Maybe you are right"

Suddenly the tv turned black and white letters appeared in the middle of the tv saying 'Incoming message'.

"Now what did I touch"Roy looked to the remote in his hand.

"It wasn't you, is a message from the others Titans, come one answer"Cyborg said pating ant the back of Roy.

"How I haved never answered a message here"

"Just said 'Titan Roy open message' and that's all, the computer will recognized your voice"

"Titan Roy open message"Roy said looking the black screen.

The tv showed Aqualad fighting with the tow little twin brothers, then he turned back to attend the message.

"Um hi Cyborg and... you must be Roy nice to meet you I'm Aqualad"

"Nice to meet you too"Roy said

"Hi Aqualad tell me what is wrong?"Cyborg said arching an eyebrow.

"Well Star told us that you are planning a sleepover"Aqualad said.

"Oh yes Star is planning a sleepover"Roy said putting his hand behind his head, looking to Cyborg.

Cyborg looked back to Roy with a killer face.

"The problem is that we will be unable to go with on exception, Bumble Bee is going to the sleepover, she need a break off "Aqualad said.

"Please don't do me that Aqualad"Cyborg put his hands together.

"Hey I heard that sparky"The voice of Bumble Bee sounded.

"It's ok but what about the hallowen party, are you going to come"Cyborg said.

"Yes we are going to come that day"Aqualad said "I guess we are going to know you more in halloween Roy"

"Sure"Roy said with a smile.

Aqualad cut the conection and the tv returned to the normal channel.

"Sparky?"Roy said looking to Cyborg.

"Shut up!"Cyborg blush a little.

Another message appeared in the tv, Roy sighed as he said the words to show the message, it was Jinx.

"Who the hell are you"Jinx said pointing Roy.

"Nice to meet you too, you must be Jinx, I'm Roy the new Titan"Roy said with a serious expresion in his face.

"She is always like this don't pissed her I'm begging you"Cyborg said looking to Roy

"Hey I'm still here, so you guys know about the sleepover"Jinx said almost screaming.

"Let me guess Kid Flash is not coming and you are going to be the only one comming"Cyborg said.

"How did you know that"Jinx said arching an eyebrow.

"Instict"Cyborg said.

So in that case I'm going to see you later"Jinx said cutting the comunitacion, and again the tv turned back to his normal state.

"I guess is going to be a girls night"Cyborg said sitting in the couch.

"We are so screwed"Roy said laughing with Cyborg.

* * *

Two hours has just spent and Cyborg, Beast Boy and Roy were back from the mall with tons of bags with food and other things.

"Why did this Robin didn't help us"BB leave all the bags in the kitchen area like Roy and Cyborg.

"He is still mad with me"Roy said grabbing a bottle of water "Look I'm going to talk with him maybe he want some one to talk with"

As Roy leave the living room Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at each other wondering what is going to happen to Roy.

Roy was outside the room of Robin waiting for any answer of Robin"Dude I'm not leaving until you open that door"

He heard a big sigh coming from the inside the room, then the door opened showing a sad man infront of Roy"What do you want"Robin said looking to the floor.

"I want to talk with you"Roy said

Robin let him pass, once they were inside the room, Roy could notice some pictures in the desk of Robin, he already saw those pictures, were the same pictures of the accident of the parents of Robin. Robin grabbed all the pictures and put them in a small box "If you want to talk about my feeling so I'm going to need you to leave my room"

"You need help man and I'm here to help you"

"I don't need help"Robin said screaming.

"Don't you see that you are in pain, look at you, you are looking the same pictures of your parents, you need to leave the past in the past, you are not alone anymore, we are here for help you, we are your new family, you give me a new home were to stay, but you keep thinking that you are alone, what are you afraid of"

Robin was in silence he knew that all the words of Roy were right but he was afraid to admit it "I'm afraid of loosing my new family, that's why I always train rough and I dedicate my time being a hero"

"You dedicate your time being a hero that you forget what is important"

"What is it"

"Listening to your heart, you were hurt long time ago that you heart were turned into pieces, then you were saved for the same man who save me from the clown and the crazy doctor, and now you have six friends including me who realy cares about you and love you, the pretty girl with green eyes is madly in love of you and I don't have to be an empath to know that you are also madly in love of her"Roy said almost leaving the room.

Robin holds the shoulder of Roy "Thanks"

Roy smiled "You don't have to say thanks you idiot I'm like your brother, so just do me a favor"

"Sure"

"Tell Star that you love her"Roy said.

"I will but not today"Robin said letting Roy leave the room with a smile in his face.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the living room playing call of duty and also waiting for any news of his friends.

"And how was your date"Cyborg was trying to distract BB.

"It was great I'm so happy that she has returned to my life again"BB just took the vision off the tv for a moment and Cyborg took the chance to kill Beast Boy (in the game of course).

"Yeah I beat you"Cyborg said.

BB took a moment to understand what just happend now"Hey that is not fair"

"I will do that if I play against you Beast Boy"Roy chuckle surprising Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Dude you are like Raven, just in the moment that whe did'nt expected to see you you just appeared from everywhere"Beast Boy said looking to Roy who was behind them.

"Tell us what happen"Cyborg said looking to Roy.

Roy jumped the couch and sit between them "Well we can say that the wonder boy now is going to enjoy his free time with out training and being rude all the time"

Suddenly Roy was trapped by a killer hug from Starfire taking him put of his spot in the couch.

"Not th-this a-again"Roy said with pain in his voice.

"Thank you friend Roy"Starfire was crying in the chest of Roy, she was so happy to hear that Robin will be a normal guy

"Y-You don-don't ha-have to say thanks...guys I'm not strong enough to han-handle with the h-hugs of Star"Roy was being suffocated by the hug of Star.

"So that means that you don't like to be loved right, Raven why don't you just gave him a hug"Cyborg laugh before looking to Terra and Raven who was looking to Cyborg with his red eyes.

"You are walking over a thin ice"Raven thanked having his hood on because she was blushing.

Then Cyborg took Starfire away from Roy letting him breath again.

"So for how long have you been there hearing our conversation"Roy said looking to Terra and Raven.

"The long enough to know that you correct your mistake"Raven said with his serious deadpan tone.

"Mistake?"Roy stood up to face Raven.

"Yes you broke the heart of Starfire by making Robin do something that he don't wanted to do"Raven looed up to him, the diference of stature between them was very diferent, Roy is very high compared with Raven.

"Hey you know that Robin need someone to put him back to the earth, and if that is your way to say thanks I don't want to know how do apologize to someone"Roy said with a serious tone leaving everyone in shock.

Raven was also in shock but she didn't looked amazed _Well done Raven now he is angry with you...but I don't want it to be mad with me...I'm an idiot _Raven was talking to himslef in her mind.

"And now if you excuse me I have to go alone for some air"Roy said walking out the living room.

Everyone were still in shock, Raven was looking to the doors _This is what I want?..._ Raven was lost in his mind, she only leave the living room and walked through the hallways to finaly get inside her room.

"What had just happen"BB said looking to everyone in the living room.

"I don't know but we need to help them"Terra said walking out the living room with Starfire.

"Beast Boy I'm going to find out where is Roy and well talk to him, stay here, Bee and Jinx are coming"Cyborg said leaving the living room.


	11. Feelings

**Feelings**

Cyborg was in the T-car looking for Roy through all the city, Cyborg finaly got the signal from the comunicator of Roy, he found out that he was in the main park of Jump City. Once he was in the park he looked to the man who was searching for, Roy was laying in the grass under a tree with his eyes closed.

"So now you are calmed down"Cyborg was standing next to him.

"We can say that"Roy said still with his eyes closed.

"Can we talk about what just happen in the tower"

"I think its more clear than the water, and I think that there is nothing to talk about that"Roy said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Just tell me why did you act like that way"Cyborg sit next to him.

"Why did Raven acted like that, look how Star thanked me with a killer hug for making Robin came back to his normal life and she said that it was a mistake"Roy said sitting in the grass.

"Yeah I know that I'm agree with you but honestly I don't know what is wrong with Raven I thought that you two like each other"Cyborg said.

Roy was in silence he deeply inside loves Raven but he was so shy and afraid to admit it "She is not my type"Roy lied.

"Alright so are you ready to return to the tower, look its now 7 o clock of the night if there is something wrong use the gift that I leave in your room or go to the gym"Cyborg said hitting the back of Roy in signal of friendship.

Roy sighed and stood up "Alright lets go to the Tower so tell me something Cy"

"What is it"Cyborg stood up.

"Do you have feelings to Bumble Bee"Roy said.

Cyborg looked at Roy with a killer look "Shut up"

"That confirmed my theory"Roy said walking to the car followed by Cyborg.

The both of them returned to the Tower, but Roy were holding to the secure belt, because Cyborg were angry with Roy thanks to the last coment of Roy.

* * *

Back to the Tower Terra and Starfire where sitting outside the door of Raven leaning against the door.

"Raven don't be a little girl and tell us what is bodering you"Terra said knocking again the door of Raven.

"Friend Raven please if it was because I hug your future boyfriend I'm sorry"Star said waiting for an answer.

"Wait a minute what did you said Star"Terra was looking to Starfire who was with his hands covering his mouth.

The door opened and two dark hands pull Terra and Starfire into the room of Raven.

"What the hell"Terra said scared by the hand who grabbed her.

"Could you please shut up the both of you"Raven was sitting in the middle of his bed looking down, the hands that she make dissapered in the air.

"Now are you going to tell us why are you like this"Terra looked at the girl in the bed.

Raven remain in silence she didn't know what to say, what to feel and also what to think.

"And what was that thing of 'future boyfriend'"Terra looked again to Starfire who was in her same position.

Raven shook his head "It's nothing Terra just forget it"

"No I'm not going to leave the topic until you gave me an explanation"Terra said sitting next to Raven.

"Is just...Star was hurt because of Robin something that Roy made because he was trying to help Robin"Raven said looking now to the window.

"Is that all?"Terra said with a confused look in her face.

"Yes"

"Then why are you like this, is because Roy shouted you?"Terra looked to Raven.

"No is just...I never thought that he would do that is just that"Raven lied still looking to the window.

Terra knew that she was lying because thanks to Starfire, Terra was thinking that Raven has feeling to Roy but she didn't admit it "Alright I'm not going to make you say something that you don't want to say so please come to the living room"

Raven only nod and walked out of his room being followed by Terra and Starfire.

* * *

Roy and Cyborg were now in the Tower playing with Beast Boy and Robin Halo 4, everything was in silence, until the door bell sonded,Cyborg paused the game leaving all the guys anoyed.

"Dude we almost kill you that is not fair"Roy said looking to Cyborg who was walking towards the doors.

"Hey our guests are here I need to answer the door"Cyborg said leaving the room.

Once that Cyborg leave the room Roy looked to Beast Boy and Robin "So guys does this Cyborg have something with Bumble Bee?"

"Well we don't know, Bee seems like she wants to have something with Cy but, well how can I tell you"BB said scratching his head.

"He is such an idiot to see it"the voice of Raven made an impact in all the Titans who were sitting in the couch.

"Well that explains everything"Robin said looking to the girls who take their positions in the couch.

Raven to the other side of the couch avoiding any type of contact with Roy, she was serious but deep inside she was sad and hurt. Roy leave the xbox controller in the table infront of them and he returned to his diary.

"Roy why do you have a diary"Terra said looking to the book in the hands of Roy.

"It helps me to relax"Roy said writting in his diary

Suddenly the door of the living room opened again letting the pass to a two girls and a man with two big bags in his arms.

"Wow its being a long time since we came here"Bumble say looking around.

"Indeed seems like there was a lot of changes around here"Jinx said looking to the Titans in the couch.

Starfire jumped the couch flew across the room to hug their friends.

"Oh joy you are here"Starfire was very happy to see them

"Star please you are going to break our ribs"Jinx said almost without air .

"Its kind of funny when someone else is the victim of the hugs from Starfire"Roy said taking Starfire apart from the girls.

"Thanks you must be Roy nice to meet you"Bumble Bee said shooking the hand of Roy.

"Nice to meet you too"Roy turned to see the pink haired girl "And you are Jinx"Roy said with his hand outstreched

"Sorry for being rude before"Jinx said with a blush in her cheek as she shook the hand of Roy.

Bumble Bee looked to the blond Titan "You must be Terra i heard about you and let me tell I'm very happy to know that you are back"

"Thanks I'm very happy to meet you"Terra said.

Robin looked again to the man with the bags of the girl, he knew that it was Cyborg "So for how long are you planing to stay here with us"

"Well if you don't mind we want to stay here for a few days"Bee said looking to the wonder boy.

Robin was in silence with his arms crossed, he was thinking that it was a bad idea having the girls here, they had their own problems as heroes, but he rememberd the talk the he had with Roy and he thought that this could be a form to restore his normal life and not being a hero all the time. Everyone was looking to Robin when he finaly decide to take a word.

"There is no problem you can stay here the time that you want, you can stay in the new guests rooms that we made"Robin said leaving all the people in the living room in shock.

* * *

Now the girls were talking in the table of the kitchen as the boy were playing again some videogames. The talk between the girls were only focused on various topics: clothes, movies, and guys, the topics that Raven don't usualy talk with others, but when topic was about guys the mind of Raven and also the mind of the other teen girls where focused on one person...Roy, Bumble Bee and Jinx were talking about the muscles that Roy has, all the definition of his body, this topic make Raven feel awkward _Why are we talking about him...well they are talking I only listen to all the commentaries __but I have to admit that they are in the correct...he has a great body..I'm an idiot _Raven thought about the central topic.

What the girls didn't know is that the boy were able to hear all the conversation.

"Geez why are they talking about me"Roy said looking to the videogame.

"Dude even in the city there are a lot girls talking about you"BB said playing with Cyborg and Robin.

"Really? how the hell do you know about that"Roy said looking to BB

"Remember that I went on a date with Terra, we were in the park and there was a lot of girls talking about you"BB said still playing.

"I don't belive it and now I have to deal with that now in the Tower"Roy said grabbing his diary.

"Hey if you try to do something with Terra I will kill you"BB said almost screaming.

"Dude she is your girlfriend trust me I'm not going to do something to hurt you or anyone in here"Roy said.

"Alright sorry for being rude"BB said.

Roy sighed as he stood up from his spot in the couch "I can't handle this, guys I'm going to the gym"

"Now what is wrong with you"Cyborg said looking to his friend.

"Nothing I just want to train that is all"Roy said driving his hand behind his head.

"Are you sure that you are ok"Robin said pausing the game.

"Don't worry guys I'm ok, look I'll be back in 40 minutes and I'll be here to spend time with you"Roy walked out the room.

Bumble Bee heard the conversation of Roy and the guys, she was wondering how does he looke when is in a fight or training and this was the perfect moment to find out.

"Girls please come with me"Bee said looking to all the teen girls in the table.

"Why?"Raven said looking around _Oh no, she is not thinking to go and spy Roy, please don't _Raven thought.

"I want to know more about the sexy boy who walked out the door"Bee said

Raven look angry when Bee said that Roy is sexy, Raven use his power to teleport to the control room of the gym.

"You read my mind don't you"Bee said looking to Raven who was looking through the window.

"No and be quiet"Raven was still looking through the window, like the other girls.

Roy was sending some fists and kicks to the punch bag, something that the girls admired. Roy was sending all his anger to the punch bag, deep inside his heart he was in pain, he never thought that Raven was going aboid him all the day, but when she yelled at him it was a knife to his heart, all the day was thinking that she is not his girlfriend so why is he thinking like that and why is feeling all those emotion in his head. Raven, thanks to his powers, was able to feel those emotions in the head of Roy making her more confused. Jinx looked to Raven who has a sad look in her face.

"Raven what is wrong, is not normal to see you like this"Jinx said getting closer to Raven.

Jinx became a good friend of Raven since she decide to join the Teen Titans, not that closer like Terra or Starfire but Jinx and also Bumble Bee were very good friends of Raven.

"Its nothing"Raven lied"Lets return to the living room"Raven teleprted back to the living room trying not to make a noice.

"Look there is something I need to do"Raven said disapering in a black bird.

"Star tell us what is happening to Raven"Bee said looking to the alien girl.

Starfire looked to Bumble Bee "I don't know but something is telling me that she is going to tell us what is happening"Starfire said.


	12. Confessions

**Hello this is the new chapter, I'm sorry for deleting it before, it's because I recived a review saying some mistakes and well I want to say something to all the people who is reading this fanfic, I'm from Mexico and well yes I know I have some problems with the english language, please have me patience, I only want to entertain you all the fans, and about the review I'm not angry and If there is someone angry with me I'm sorry, hope you enjoy this chapter. And again please let me know everything that boders you.**

* * *

**Confessions**

Roy was walking through the hallways with a towel around his waist, after the training, he decided to take a shower, he forget to take his clean clothes for not walking through the hallways with only a towel around his waist, he was begging to god not to see anyone of the girls or the guys in his way to his room. Roy opened the door of his room, as he walked inside he could noticed that there was someone infront of a bed.

"Ejem can I help you Raven"Roy said looking to the girl with the blue cape.

Raven was paralized she didn't expect to see him right now, she didn't say a word, she was thinking that is not the time to talk, that she is not prepared to talk to him, the only thing that she do was disapered in a black bird leaving the room of Roy.

"I'm going to take that like a no"Roy said getting closer to his hammock.

Roy looked around all his room and he could noticed that all his room/attic was now a real room, there was a bed instead of his hammock, a closet where all of his clothes were now in order. In the bed he could look that there was some gifts in the bed.

"I can't belive this"Roy said looking to the three gifts, one was a poster of the band skillet from Starfire, a new laptop from Cyborg and a black coat with a hood from Raven _So this is why she was here_ Roy thought, also there was a note from Raven: I want to talk with you, I'm going to be in your room at 12 o clock.

* * *

It was now 8 o clock and everything in the tower was very calmed, the girls were talking, again, in the same table, but there was only one teen girl lost in her thought, the one who was in the room of Roy. Roy walked inside the living room, as he walked inside he tryed to looked over the table of the girls, he was searching the face of Raven, but once he found the face of Raven she inmediatly break the eye contact with him. Roy sighed and continued his way to the couch were all the guys were watching Fast and Furious 5.

"So this is how you spent the night"Roy said sitting in the couch next to Cyborg.

"Hey its a great movie"BB said

"I didn't said that it was a bad movie"Roy open his diary and started to write in it.

Starfire, Jinx and Bumble Bee smiled as they read something in one fashion magazine, then they looked from Raven to Roy, the three girls stooded up from their seats leaving Terra and Raven, with one magazine in hand the three teens surrounded Roy.

"Em am I in troublems"Roy said arching an eyebrow.

"No, look we want to ask you something"Bee said.

Roy looked to the magazine that Jinx had in her hand _I have a bad feeling about this_ Roy said in his mind "Sure go ahead"Roy closed his diary.

Jinx opened the magazine "It is a questionnaire are you ready"

"Yeah sure"Roy said.

"'Would you be the suitable boyfriend for my friend?"Jinx said with a smile on her face.

Roy was in silence, everyone in the room looked to the girls all of them grinning hoping to Roy to take the test, all except Raven, she was thankful, her hood was up due to the furious and blushed look on her face.

Roy put his hands behind his head and sighed _Oh crap this is going to burned me_"I'm listening"

"Question 1 would you take her to a restaurant or cook a nice meal" Jinx said.

"Restaurant, I don't know how to cook"

Bumble Bee grabbed the magazine from Jinx's hands "Question 2 Flowers or a big gift"

"Both of them"

Bumbele Bee sighed as she pass the magazine to Starfire "Question 3 What do you spect from a girl, one who speak her feelings and mind or someone who wants to spent his time in night clubs"

"First one"

"And the last one Do you always carry a condom"Starfire put the magazine away and looked to Jinx and Bumble Bee with a confused look on her face"What is a condom".

Everyone went into roars of laughter, Raven was with her hand on her face _Im going to kill them _Raven said in her mind.

Roy sighed _Oh shit why is this happening to me _Roy said in his mind "Yes I carry a condom"_  
_

The laughs stopped and everyone looked to Roy.

"Do you really carry a condom I don't belive you prove it"Robin said looking to Roy.

Roy sighed again as he took out his wallet, and took out a condom from one of the pockets "Here is the prove that you were asking"

"Dude"BB said amazed.

"Come on its only a condom it's not a big deal"Roy said getting up from his seat grabbing his diary.

"Where are you going"Terra said forzing Roy to sit back on the couch "We need the details"

"Details of what"Roy said.

"Oh you know what kind of details...how many"Cyborg asked crossing arms.

"How many what"Roy said, he knew what was coming _Why this is happening to me _Roy said again in his mind.

"How many time have you got lucky"

"It's not of your business and is not a suitable topic right now"Roy said trying to scape from the bunch of girls and boys.

Roy was able to stood from his seat again and walked to the kitchen area.

Raven was in shock, she remained in her seat looking to Roy who was leaning against the kitchen counter giving the back to Raven for not make an eye contact with her, Raven wanted to know but one part of her didn't want to know that _Maybe he is experienced _Raven said in her mind.

Roy opened his diary for the second time in the night he started to write in it. Now all the Titans, except for Raven, were surrounded him.

"What does get lucky means can anyone tell me that Starfire said.

"Robin can tell you that"Roy said focused on his diary.

"Dude come one tell us"BB said.

"No"

"I know why he dont't want to tell us, the girl said that he was terrible in the bed"Bumble Bee said playfully.

"That is not true, I didn't heard any complaints from the girls who I laid"Roy said with annoyed voice

"So there is more than one"Robin said.

Beast Boy grabbed the diary of Roy and then he ran through all the room and finaly stoped infront of the tv.

"Well if he is not going to tell us maybe the words of the diary are going to reveal the thruth"BB said almost opening the diary.

"Ok then I will tell you...I have had sex with three girls"Roy said with his eyes closed.

"Well we have a player in the team"Jinx said poking Roy in the chest.

Terra laughed as she squeeze the right cheek of Roy"Beast Boy you need to ask him for hints"

Everyone laughed except for Beast Boy.

"Please just give me back my diary"Roy said in a serious tone.

"No way you are red as a tomato and also we want details"Bumble Bee said with a playfull tone.

"Girls please move...and Beast Boy don't make me angry"Roy said.

Beast Boy walked to him and gave back his diary, the girls moved letting him walked out the room leaving everyone in shock.

"Maybe we upset friend Roy"Starfire said looking guilty.

Raven felt all the anger of Roy thanks to her power, he realy know what was going to happen but thanks to all the presion on him he was forced to tell that.

* * *

It was now almost the 12 o clock and Raven was doubting about going or not to the room of Roy, all the girls were outside the room of Raven, after the scene of the living room she went to her room without saying a word.

"It's the second time in the day that we are in this position and I thought that the one who needs to be upset right now is Roy and not Raven"Terra said crossing arms.

"Oh belive me Roy is very upset I went to his room and he didn't answer when I knocked the door, I think that he was listening that type of music that he likes"Bee said.

"But now what are we going to do with Raven"Starfire said.

"I know that she doesn't allow to others get inside her room, like me, but we need to break that rule"Jinx said using her powers against the door of Raven causing it to open.

They walked inside the dark room and they found the girl with gray skin standing next to the mirror looking to the horizon.

"Raven are you ok"Starfire said getting closer to followed by the others teens.

Raven took a moment to answer "Yes I'm alright why are you asking this to me"Raven said with a deadpan voice.

"Well it's because you are crying"Jinx said looking to Raven as she grabbed her wet cheek.

Raven was in shock now, it was very strange to her because she always meditate to put away her emotions.

"Raven?"Terra said looking to her friend.

Raven broke out into a full on crying session, Jinx and Starfire hughed her, it was very rare to see Raven crying like this.

"Oh Raven"Bee said with a caring voice

"Tell us what troubles you"Terra said.

"I don't know what I'm feeling"Raven cried.

"What is bothering you the most"Bee said aproaching to Raven.

"Is everything, since he came to the Tower and now this thing of the girls which he laid"Raven said.

"We are talking about Roy, do you have problems with him"Jinx said looking to Raven.

"You idiot, don't you see that I like him"Raven said almost screaming.

"Hey don't call me like that"Jinx answer back.

"Raven you know that Roy respects you, you are like her sister"Terra said.

"That is another thing, maybe he just want to be friends"Raven sobbed sitting in the bed.

"You want to be more than friends?"Jinx said sitting next to her.

"Yes"Raven cried "But look at me I'm a freak, I'm not pretty"

"You are beautiful Raven and Roy told you that when he came to the Tower for the first time"Starfire said.

"You cant keep doing this Raven you need to tell your feelings"Jinx said rubbing the back of Raven.

"But all of you have the fault"Raven shouted.

"Why?"all the teens shouted at the same time.

"why? all of you asked him that stupid questionnare"Raven said.

"Does that boder you"Bee said arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, now I have the question if he is just a horny boy and he is after my body"Raven cried.

"He is not like that and you know that Raven "Terra said.

"Yes he is a great guy and maybe he is an idiot for not telling you what does he feels for you"Jinx said.

"What do you mean"Raven said.

"That he also feels something for you but he is so shy and he hides that with that fake serious tone"Jinx said.

"You need to talk with him soon"Starfire said.

"What time is it by the way"Raven said.

"It's the 1 o clock in the morning"Terra said looking to the clock in the desk of Raven.

"Shit now he is going to be mad with me"Raven said crying again.

"Raven what is wrong now"Jinx said worried.

"I tell him in a letter that I wanted to talk with him at 12 o clock"Raven said

"Maybe in the morning you can talk to him"Starfire said.

"Yes maybe, I hope that he wake from the right side of the bed"Raven said.


End file.
